FAMILIAR FACES
by harley-kenickie
Summary: Erica and Jack Bing. Emma Geller-Green. Lars Turner. Jennifer Wallace. Rob Manning. The FRIENDS kids all grown up and living that same oh-so-promising time of their twenties. Occasional guest stars from the original show. It's very own, original spin-off to the 90s classic sitcom. This might be real life, but no one said they couldn't have fun with it. Enjoy the ride.
1. The One With All The Changes

_The One With All The Changes_

_._

"How does microwavable dinners sound?" The twenty-three year old mumbled over her shoulder as she fixed the meal. The empty apartment didn't bother to reply to the question; it hardly ever replied. So with her brown to blonde hair pulled into a messy ponytail and a pair of sweatpants thrown on, she sat alone. Checking her appearance out of habit, she noticed that the t-shirt she wore was not her own, but her brothers. With a small chuckle, she went to turn off the microwave's incessant beeping.

Erica Bing relaxed at her small kitchen table, wondering how she ended up with her twin's shirt. Finally giving up, all of her focus went to the food in front of her. She munched at it and sipped at her beer. A usual Thursday night at her Austin apartment. Texas could be fun and she always hit the town on the weekends, but with no one around she knew, it was getting harder to try. She could have easily made new friends and forget about her old ones. She knew she had it in her.

Only, she missed New York.

And Jack, her parents, the few friends she held dear.

Six months away and her heart felt strained because of all the yearning for the peaceful suburban streets of her childhood home. The hustle of the city and always knowing someone was able to come running if she was in trouble. In truth, Austin wasn't bad and maybe if her friends had joined her, she wouldn't feel so lonesome.

Sitting her plate in the dish washer, a knock at the door nearly made her jump.

"Hello?" She said apprehensively, opening the door. A toothy grin spread on to her face and she couldn't be more thankful for the guest.

Jennifer pulled the (year) younger girl into a tight hug, "Just the reaction I was shooting for."

They pulled away and Jennifer lugged her bags into the apartment. Erica shut the door and turned to lean against it.

"Nice digs. Kind of bland- I'd add some color to the walls- and what's that smell?" Jennifer checked the place out, turned and stopped when she was looking at Erica.

The twin sent her friend a lopsided smile, "They won't let me paint it... and the smell is the lunch I tried to make-"

"Oh you-"

"Last week."

Jennifer scrunched up her nose, "That bad?"

"Yes, I am that bad. No idea how, even my dad can cook _okay_."

The newcomer laughed, "I can't either, that's why I live with Emma."

"The truth at last. I always wondered why you kept insisting that you two were closer friends than us," Erica moved to get the blonde a complimentary beer.

"Yeah, our childhood friendship was only a ploy. I always knew she'd provide for me later on," Jennifer chuckled.

Erica handed her a bottle.

Jennifer's long, stick hair fell over her shoulders as she sprawled out on the small sofa, "Thank you."

"So," Erica sat on a chair next to the sofa and glared suspiciously at her friend, "Why're you here?"

"Directing."

Erica's eyebrows perked up, "Oh, you finally got that one?"

"If by that one, you mean the dessert-survival-drama then yes, that one."

The twin crossed her legs and leaned forward, "And my place was the cheapest option?"

"No," Jennifer let a nervous smile crawl on to her face, "We wrapped yesterday."

"Great to know that I'm still in the loop."

"But the reason why I'm _here_ here is-" She sat up and grabbed her phone from her jacket pocket, "Just a second."

Erica threw her arms up with impatience.

_/ /_

Jack Bing threw off his uniform and face-planted into his pillow. The cool blankets met his skin with ease and everything else seemed to float away in to the nether. The humidity in New York was most certainly getting to his head. It wasn't long until the sound of the apartment door slamming shut and loud work boots stomping through the small hall and open living room. Sometimes he regretted renting a place with all hardwood and tile flooring. Moaning his sorrows out, he finally decided to get up. Jack slipped on a pair of sleeping pants and ventured out into the living room.

Quickly walking around the dining table, he reached his destination; the refrigerator.

"Hey," Jack's roommate came back out of his room, across the living room, and met his friend in the kitchen, "You won't guess what I just hooked up in there."

"If it's kinky, don't bother telling me at all," Jack finished pouring himself a glass of juice.

The blonde roommate's hair was long and pulled back into a bun. His more-than-just-scruff beard stretched as he spoke, "No no no. It has nothing to do with sex."

"Good?" Jack leaned against the sink and sipped on the juice.

"It's a mini-fridge."

Jack's eyebrows shot up, "Lars, you did not."

"I _so_ did," It was ever apparent that Lars was very proud of himself.

The twin ran a hand through his short, brown hair and sat the glass down on the table, "Why do you need a mini-fridge?"

"So I don't have to get out of bed at night," Lars scratched his beard, "Or in the day."

"Do I smell that bad?"

"Something like that."

Jack rolled his eyes and took his cup with him towards his bedroom, "Whatever, man."

"Just wait, you'll be begging me to get you one too. You'll see," Lars yelled after him and then he turned back into his own room. Pushing his construction site hat off of the bed and onto the floor with every other piece of clothing he had; he then enjoyed a nice nap.

/ /

Emma Geller-Green strutted into the little boutique-like store; it had just opened about a block down from her apartment. The Corner was a cute but obvious title for the family maintained store and she had been meaning to check the place out for weeks. The outside was subtle and a bit eloquent, everything she needed in a store. The door jingled as she came in, there were a few clothing racks in the middle of the store and the walls were lined with accessories and makeup. She travelled each wall and hopped around the clothing for a bit.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" A guy about two years younger than her twenty-five with nice parted brown hair (the sides shaved a bit shorter) walked up to Emma, a smile on his face. His dark-rimmed glasses reflected the overhead lighting and made it impossible for her to get a good look at his eyes.

She weighed her options before deciding to be truthful, "I'm just checking the place out for the first time. There's not too many small businesses around here anymore. It looks really nice and simple, though."

"Good to know," He had the faintest amount of scruff and a few hidden tattoos peeked out of his sleeves and collar, "Let me know if I can help you with anything. Ask around for Rob."

Her knee's weakened at his smile, "I'm Emma, by the way."

"Nice to meet you- if you would excuse me," Rob rushed off towards the front of the store where a line was building up at the front desk. He happily checked the guests out.

Emma got distracted with the products, so when she finally went up to pay for the few accessories she had chosen Rob wasn't manning the helm anymore.

"He clocked out about a half hour ago. Would you like me to give him a message?"

Her middle-length, brown curls began to stick to her neck and a shaky hand tried to tame it, "No that's okay. We've only just met."

With that, Emma exited The Corner and rushed into the dim light of the evening.

Her phone began to ring frantically.

"Hey, Jennifer. Did you find her place alright?" Emma answered, still weaving her way through the busy streets of New York.

A subtle gasp could be heard in the background of the other end of the call, _"You're actually on speaker phone with us both. -Say hi to Emma, would you?"_

_"Hi, my oh-so-sneaky cousin Emma."_

"Hello, Erica. Now let's get down to business," Emma crossed a street with a kick in her step.

Jennifer sat the phone down on the coffee table, _"Erica. This is an intervention."_

"An intervention to get your perfect little ass back home. Now."

_"Guys, that's really sweet. But I've got a job down here-" _Erica was cut off by a small slap to her knee, _"Hey!"_

The blonde rolled her eyes, _"Erica. You're coming home with me. We already found a few job openings for you in New York and this way you won't be across the country!" _

_"What about my new life? My new friends?" _They could all hear the lie.

Emma pulled her white blouse down a bit as a man crossed her path on her way into her building, "Shut it. You've never been able to lie."

_"It's hereditary," _Erica mumbled before slumping into the plush chair.

Emma chuckled, "Don't I know it."

_"You've got to know I'm not taking no for an answer," _Jennifer continued, _"So let's get your ridiculously small amount of things packed and off to New York by tomorrow night."_

The full-brunette finally reached her sixth floor apartment and unlocked the door, "No way you're going to pass up on this."

_"Where am I going to stay?" _The childhood best friends heard the utter fear slipping out with Erica's question.

Jennifer sighed loudly, _"We've got you covered. For a little while."_

_"Where? There's no room at your place or Jack's."_

Emma locked the door back, threw her purse on the table next to the coat rack, and pulled her short heels off, "Your parents are up to the task."

She had to hold the phone away from her ear, _"WHAT?"_

_"It's not as bad as it seems, Erica-" _

The Bing child interrupted, _"Not as bad as it seems? I swore to myself- to Jack- that I wouldn't take up their time and space. We need to be independent and alone. My parents should get to be together like before they adopted us. That's why I made Jack move out right away. They need a longer break than this."_

"Chandler jumped at the opportunity so fast, I thought he'd strained something. I even think Monica started baking those toffie cookies you love," Emma munched on a few chips and sat at the breakfast table.

The twin contemplated it all, _"Only for a little while."_

/ /

"I'm not selling out, I'm just trying new things," Jack tried to convince himself as the finishing touch was placed on his new mini-fridge. He couldn't believe he caved after two days of seeing Lars chill-out in his bed all day and night. Peer pressure.

He heard Lars laugh from his spot by the door, "At least I didn't have to buy it for you."

"I should have made you."

Lars ran a hand through his long hair, it seemed to grease at the touch, "Whatever. I'm calling the shower."

Jack rolled his eyes as his best friend left the room, leaving him to pout on his bed about giving in.

"Let's just get this over with," And that began his incredibly time-consuming fill-up of his new mini-fridge. Everything from jelly and peanut butter to juice and pounds of lunch meat made their way from the kitchen and into his room. He decided to leave the condiments and bread out in the kitchen so they both could use them. After placing his Keurig coffee maker on top, he layed back on his bed and exhaled.

His cell phone just had to ring.

"Emma?"

_"So you know that coffee shop our parents always rave about- Central Perk?" _Her voice was hasty.

Jack sat up, a smile on his face, "What about it?"

_"Know where it is?"_

"Yeah, I looked it up a year or so ago when we all said we'd check it out... and then never did," He pulled on his shoes.

Her voice came down to a whisper, _"Bring Lars with you in an hour."_

"Why? What's going on?"

_"I've got a surprise in store, okay!" _Her voice was normal once again, _"I've got to go wrangle said surprise, so I'll see you there!" _

The twin knit his eyebrows together and quickly slipped on his flannelled jacket.

Lars was in the living room when Jack finally came out, "What was that all about?"

"Get dressed," The brunette explained, "We have an hour."

/ /

"Oh my god," Emma ducked lower in her seat, right of the coffee table, in Central Perk, "That's the guy from the store earlier!"

Erica and Jennifer's heads flashed around to see the glasses-wearing stud at the counter.

Jennifer's head slowly made it's way back around for a drink of her latte, "Isn't he a looker."

"No questions there," Erica replied, never taking her eyes off of him.

"I'm going to go talk to him," Emma decided and sprang from her seat, an empty coffee mug in hand.

Erica and Jennifer smirked at each other; they're Emma was moving on up in the world. She normally waited for the man to come to her.

Emma sat her mug down next to his tapping fingers and glanced over, just to make sure, "Hey, aren't you Rob?"

He looked her face over, a pensive look that chilled her bones, "Yes and you- Oh, Ella was it?"

"Emma," She looked back over the counter; looked for service.

A young man with bright pink hair came up to them, "What can I do for you?"

"A refill on a Chai Tea," Emma smiled, leaning against the counter with her low-cut shirt.

Rob didn't pay her any attention, "That man over there is making my tea."

"Alrighty then. Be right back, ma'am," The barista went to work.

"Tea, huh?" Emma turned to her side and continued to lean against the counter.

The tattooed one smirked, "I like the taste. It's not as harsh as coffee."

"So you don't drink coffee at all?"

"I do," Rob thanked and paid the man who brought him his tea, "In the mornings."

"That's a good way to go about it. I only drink it when I'm out," Emma paid the other barista for her mug, "Hey, how would you like to join me and my friends?"

"Uh," He gave her another once over, "Why not?"

"Good thinking, "She winked at him before turning to introduce him to the girls, "Rob, this is my cousin, Erica, and my best friend, Jennifer. We're still waiting on a few others to get here."

"Hi."

"Hello there."

"Nice to meet you, ladies," Rob took a seat by the left table.

Emma reluctantly returned to her previous place across from him.

The doors opened and the last of their party arrived. Erica jumped up at the sight of her brother. She ran around the left side of the sofa and nearly knocked Jack over with a hug. Next, she gave Lars a smaller one and all was right in the world. The boys said hello to Jennifer and Emma. Then all of the introductions with Rob started.

"Lars Turner; Electrician. Family owned business," The blonde said, taking a seat next to Jennifer on the sofa and leaning back against the corner.

Jack sat on the other end's arm rest, next to his sister, "Jack Bing; Sous Cheff. Twin brother to this one, here."

Rob awkwardly lifted his eyebrows at the odd greetings but followed suit, "Rob Manning; Salesman at The Corner. I'm a suburbs guy. Not really in the city much."

"Jennifer Wallace; your new tour-guide," The blonde beauty held out her hand affectionately and sent him her million dollar smile.

Erica laughed and swatted her hand away from him, "Just what he needs- some crazy Barbie getting him lost in the Big Apple."

Everyone laughed and Jennifer shoved her friend's shoulder.

\\\ \\\

F.A.M.I.L.I.A.R.

F.A.C.E.S.

1x01

[harley-kenickie]


	2. The One With the Bashing

_The One With The Bashing_

_._

Jack walked out of his room with a bowl of popcorn, a couple fruit roll-ups, and a six pack of beers. This awarded him several weird looks and one from his sister that only read 'thank god'. They were gathered around the guys apartment, about to watch a horror classic; Halloween. Erica and Jack used to sneak their fathers scarier movies up into their room at night and freak themselves out. Now, they both were oblivious to the scares and were only there to laugh at it. Which was hard to do with two girls and a girlish guy screaming every two seconds because -look! her shoe is untied!

Erica was going to need more than one beer.

Emma had invited Rob to come over, this being the fourth time they had all hung out together and most of them didn't seem to mind. It had been a week or so sense they'd met him and only Lars hadn't made an effort to get to know him. So when Emma confronted him about building a bridge to cross, he couldn't exactly say no.

"So, Rob?" The blonde male sat in the chair to the right of the television, yelling across to the newbie in the other chair, "You like sports?"

"Sure," Rob fidgeted in his seat, "Sometimes."

"Like the Knick's?"

"Sure."

"How about the game this weekend?"

"Sure. Sure."

The conversation ended as Jack sat the bowl down and handed everyone their bottle. Only, before they could hit 'play' a certain Director broke the silence.

"I'm sorry guys but I think this needs to be said," Jennifer glances around the room from her spot on the floor, in front of the middle cushion, "That coffee place last week? Central Perk? It kind of made me want to central puke."

Jack looked offended, "Wha- why do you have to go and say that?"

"Did you see the guy behind the counter?" She made a fake gagging sound, "I mean, cool hair but _horrible_ breath. He kept looking down my shirt. And the coffee wasn't as great as your mom makes it out to be anyways-"

"She's right," Erica agreed, she sat crisscrossed behind Jennifer's head.

Jack was to the right of his twin, "But- the couches were nice."

"Yeah and I found an old wallet with Uncle Joey's I.D. from 1993 still in the back of the sofa. Those things have never been cleaned," Erica complained, gently patting Jack on the knee.

Emma stretched her legs out on the table, "It wasn't the best or the worst place to have coffee -or tea- but I definitely won't be going back."

"Don't you guys feel weird about going there anyways? Your parents grew through their twenties there. God knows what happened on that couch alone," Jennifer popped a few cornels in her mouth.

Rob spoke up, "The outside didn't look like it had been updated sense it opened. No offense, Jack, but they've got a point."

"Hey, did you see the girl that worked there? Pretty hot for some rundown coffee joint-" Lars started.

Jennifer scuffed, "How could we not? You were drooling and she was the only woman working there."

"So you guys don't care that we don't have our own coffee house, or bar, or bowling alley to hang out in?" Jack questioned, his expression reminding Emma of her father and she had to look away.

"I'm cool."

"Sure."

"Totally."

"That's why we have your place."

"Sorry, bro but we're not mom and dad."

Jennifer rubbed his lower leg, "It's a new world."

"Hey, Jen, what am I supposed to wear to your early movie showing tomorrow?" Emma asked, taking a sip of her beer and pulling her feet on to the sofa.

The blonde in question contemplated, "Nice but... not your kind of nice."

Emma just stared.

"Okay, I mean a fun kind of nice and classy," Jennifer admitted.

The brunette rolled her eyes, "You just pick it out."

"Good idea."

/ /

Erica leaned her head through the doorway, trying her hardest to see through the dark. Her parents house was as clean as it ever had been, meaning she knew how to maneuver through the living room and hallway in this dark. The annoying creaks coming from the front door and from the floor are what bothered her. The gangs movie night lasted longer than she had anticipated and she really didn't want to introduce her parents to 'young adult' Erica. She knew they thought she was precious and good and would never ever have a drink or a good time. So, this utter horror climbing into her heart was her main priority.

"You're not very good at this," She heard her mother say from the kitchen archway.

Erica spun around, in time to get blinded by the kitchen's lighting.

Her father yawned and put the milk back into the fridge, "She's never been very good at it."

"Did I wake you?" Erica tried to look older by standing taller.

Monica crossed her arms, "Yes. I heard the door."

"I thought it was morning," Chandler emptied his cup and put it in the sink, "Obviously, I was wrong."

Erica raised her eyebrows at them, "Then I guess we should all go back to sleep."

"Erica, you can't just-"

"Mom, I've been at Jack's. Don't act like I would stumble into _your _house after a night out and getting drunk. Goodnight," The daughter felt empowered as she headed for her old bedroom.

Chandler ever so slowly started the walk back to their bedroom. Monica followed behind, furious, "Who does she think she is? Just walking away from us?"

"The rebel princess. I overheard her on the phone with the other deserters; they attack at dawn."

Monica slapped his arm before walking around the bed to her side.

/ /

"Good morning, Mr. Clomps," Erica muttered once she finally opened her eyes. The alligator stuffed animal was perched on one of the bedside tables and looked as happy as he was going to get. She stretched around before shooting up and jumping out of bed. In an ever-present race to the bathroom, she had not noticed the noises coming from her parents room. Nor the fact that there door was currently open. So as she flew on past, she got a particularly unpleasant view of her parents 'having the sex' as Jack had put it when they were in middle school health class.

In the shock of the moment, a yelp came out of her mouth and startled the older couple. She covered her eyes and slammed against the opposing wall. Trying her hardest not to let everything sane go out the window, she continued her venture to the bathroom a bit slower. She called over her shoulder, "I'm sorry. So so sorry," multiple times until the door clicked behind her. Not really wanting to go back past them just yet, she decided to take a relaxing bath to forget it. She hid out in there for an hour and a half.

She only got out when she thought they both had gone to work.

Chandler had, but Monica had invited Jack over to talk. As Erica travelled back out of her room, she over heard them in the dining room, from the hall. She leaned against the wall and slid down so that she was sitting. Monica did most of the talking- most of the ranting. She explained the embarrassing situation this morning, the night before, how it bugged her that Erica wasn't completely unpacked but had so little, where she had to hide Chandler's potato chips because Erica used to steal them when they were children. Monica didn't seem to notice that she was even talking to her son anymore, he was just someone to confide in because no one else was around. Erica didn't tear up or freak out. Erica kept a stale expression and hard line as she heard her mother stop with a question.

"Could you just- you know- let her stay with you for a while?"

Jack had been absentmindedly staring into his coffee mug, "You're kicking her out and forcing her to live with me? I don't have the room, mom. And she won't want to stay with me. Don't get me wrong, I love her and she's my sister for crying out loud but I know she can't stand to be with me for long. You should have seen her last night; she couldn't wait to get out of there."

Erica shook her head, completely disagreeing with the statement, and with her head raised high she headed back into her room to pack.

/ /

Emma rubbed her eyes for the hundredth time and tried to keep her head up. They were about halfway through the movie and she couldn't be more miserable. She sat a few rows behind Jennifer, a few of the producers and writers, and the lead actress. Emma and two other friends of those previously discussed were trying to focus on the big screen before them. One got up for more popcorn and decided to get the biggest tub to share. The other went to the bathroom for a half and hour, coming back with a combo meal from the closest fast food joint and an espresso drink from another. Emma was about to take her turn when the movie got interesting.

A second character was being introduced.

She decided on a vegetarian pizza from a place down the road. It took her 45 minutes to finish it all.

/ /

The taxi ride to the game was silent.

Rob broke out a habit Lars wasn't too comfortable with. The tattooed man pulled out a cigarette and smoked it up with the window only slightly cracked. Lars was prepared to jump out when they finally arrived. They made small talk about the crowd and then a group of women across the way, neither man really felt comfortable in such a situation with someone they barely knew.

Rob went to smoke another cigarette while Lars found their seats. He tried to breathe correctly and drink his beer without getting himself down. This was a Knick's game and he was going to enjoy it, damnit.

The dark haired one came back and got into the game alongside Lars.

They never truly bonded that day.

/ /

Erica stormed past her mother and brother in the dining room, suitcases in hand, and sped out the front door. She threw her things in the back of his truck and went back for more. The others followed her and tried to talk to her; she just wanted it done and all of the sweat out before telling her mother that she was right, she shouldn't be living with her parents. Not for another second.

She finally stopped and leaned on the door, her purse across her shoulders and chest.

"What is going on?" Monica's senses were on overdrive.

Jack placed a hand on her shoulder, "I think that twin telepathy is real."

"No, I have ears. You're not the quietest of talkers, mom," Erica had no bitterness in her voice.

Monica took a step back as the words hit.

"Don't feel bad mom," Erica whipped the back of her hand over her forehead, "I need to get out of here. Go start the truck, Jack."

He did as told.

"Erica, you don't have to... it's just so weird to have you home again. Don't go," Monica felt horrible.

The daughter smiled, "Stop lying to yourself. You're just upset that I'm leaving out of my own free-will. Again."

"I-" Monica looked away thoughtful, then took Erica's face in her hands, "I love you, sweetheart. Don't be a stranger."

"If I'm going to be living with Jack, I'm going to need the escape," They chuckled.

Monica patted her little girl's hair down, "Don't be too hard on him. He tries too much for you to do that to him."

"I know, I know. He's more protective than you and Dad combined, though. And don't get me started on how he reacted when we found Jerry in my bed with that slut. He almost killed him," Erica held her mother's hands, "Yes, he had a right to be mad, but it's been a year sense that bastard did that to me and he still checks that I'm not in contact with him."

"He's your brother. Worse, he's your twin. He just really want's you to be safe and happy."

"I love you, mom. Tell dad that he and I are still on for beers and a movie next week."

"I will. Love you, sweetie."

Erica turned and left that house, for the second time in her life, feeling completely relieved.

/ /

"You guys are lucky as shit," Emma complained, "That movie was like a History Channel special. I was seriously thinking about faking sickness. I could have started coughing really hard and left. I don't need both of my lungs right?"

"Was it god for what is was?" Jack asked, folding down a box and adding it to the ever growing pile.

Erica folded another t-shirt and sat it in the correct space on the coffee table, "I like documentaries."

"You would have loved it. I didn't."

Jack took his sister's smoothie maker over to the kitchen while speaking, "I'll have to give it a shot, then."

"She just should have thought about who she was taking, you know?" Emma pulled the tape off of yet another box.

Jack returned, "Did you put all of your stuff in the bathroom yet?"

"Yes. I did that two hours ago, Jack. Where are we putting important stuff; like my clothes and my books?" Erica rolled her eyes and then turned around to face him.

He had stopped walking to think next to the dining room table, "I don't know. We don't have an extra closet. How long are you staying again?"

Emma threw a pair of rolled up socks at him, which he caught, "Don't ask her that. She's your sister and you're stuck with her for as long as she sees fit."

"Don't ever say it like that again. Jack, I promise I'll be gone in a few months. I just need to get started at that job. The interview went great. They have me starting on Monday, okay?" Erica turned her attention between the two of them.

Jack sighed, "Okay. But I still don't know what to do."

Swinging open, the door revealed a rather tired and disheveled Lars. His long hair falling everywhere it could and the length of his beard made him seem somewhat wiser. The Knick's sweatshirt was a bit too small and made his shoulder's look broader. A pair of tight jeans and construction boots led on that he was comfortable in his skin. Everyone's eyes were on him. His went directly to the pile of clothes and then to Erica. His eyes squinted for a second before showing all the concern he held. She sent him a sad smile and let him take the seat next to her, giving him access to hold her hands.

"What happened?" Lars was staring intently at her now.

Emma stood and headed to where Lars had just came from, "I've got to get to sleep. Those courses aren't going to ace themselves. I hope you guys figure it out."

With a small head nod towards Erica and a quick hug from Jack, she exited.

"Mom and I decided I should move out... so you guys are stuck with me... only for a little while, I swear," Erica explained, pushing hair behind her ears frantically and turning back to her folding.

Jack came to the back of the couch, "Emma's right. It's getting kind of late. Why don't you just stay out here for tonight and we'll figure it out tomorrow?"

"I'm staying up but, by all means, go to bed Jack," She said over her shoulder, "You've got to work tomorrow anyways."

He did as told.

Once his door was shut, Erica turned back to her friend of many years, "Why're you getting home so late?"

"Went by Mike's Bar," He couldn't help but explain, "You know, the one with the orange lights but the last letter's light is broken?"

"I know the place. How'd you end up there?"

He ran a hand through his hair and observed the table, "I have an extra closet in my room. You can use it. I barely even use my own. I'll have to clean the floors a little bit but it should be enough space for all this."

"Thank you, I'll get right on that, but you've got to explain yourself first. You're not supposed to drink by yourself for a reason, Lars."

He looked between her pile and her hands, "Rob smokes."

Erica physically pulled back. Her eyes went wide, then small and back again. She grabbed at her scarf.

"Rob smokes and doesn't care that he's suffocating those around him," Lars chuckled, "I'm such a wuss but it just pisses me off."

"You have every right to be upset. He didn't know, Lars. But you did tell him, right?"

His expression went sarcastic, "What? Sorry, you've got to change your whole lifestyle because this dumbass can't get over a little childhood trauma?"

"Lars-"

"I mean, the burn marks on my arms are actually starting to work in my favor with the ladies. I should be grateful to have at least one or two interesting stories form when I was younger, right?" It wasn't a true question.

Erica exhaled larger than usual, "But you didn't drink."

"I was about to but I knew I couldn't get away with it."

"Good," She wasn't exactly sure how to proceed.

He get up and ran for his room; her eyes followed. To fill the gap of time, she loaded a near barren bookshelf with her favorites and with her DVD's.

Within a few minutes and a fair amount of thumps later, he came back out and motioned for her to enter. Upon entering, she noticed the clear hardwood flooring, a rather large mountain of clothes in the far left corner, and the closet on the right side was opened. It was empty. She smirked and turned back to ask him how he did it so quickly, but he was already lugging clothes into the area and she couldn't have him ruining them. Filling up her closet, the pair finally got to relax quite some time later. She overdramatically fell back on to the bed and he followed suit.

"You can have my bed too. I hardly sleep anyways," He kicked off his boots but made an effort of keeping them near the edge of the bed.

Erica rolled her head to the right so she could examine him, "One day of weird and you become my white knight."

He just chuckled and sort of shrugged.

"Thank you," She rushed up and into her new closet.

He smirked and went out into the living room, "I'll let you get more settled."

And that, she did.

\\\ \\\

F.A.M.I.L.I.A.R.

F.A.C.E.S.

1x02

[harley-kenickie]


End file.
